Another Selection
by Poshtacos
Summary: A selection story from 3 point of views. The Prince, Princess, and Selected.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess?"

As always, Blair didn't even look up.

The butler sighed and walked toward the princess, shaking his head.

He tapped her shoulder, making her jump.

"Why did you–oh. Something you need, Samuel?" She was slightly vexed, but kept her mouth from snapping too much.

The butler stared at the girl with pity. There was paint in her hair, on her shirt, on her hands, on her nose. Her legs were spread apart in a very unladylike manner, and the fact that she was wearing trousers made it worse.

If the townsfolk saw her like this, the critics would slam her name and her name would be on everyones lips.

"The Report is in an hour." The butler announced. "You better get ready."

"Samuel, you really think I would take an hour to get ready? You know my maids better than that. I'll be ready."

Samuel bowed once before leaving the room.

The princess sighed and tried to focus on the painting.

"Damn it, Samuel." She muttered.

It had took forever to get focused on her painting with the halls practically buzzing with excitement.

It was crazy to know that there would be a thirty-five girls fighting over her brother. The princess couldn't fathom why they would ever want to be with the jackass.

"Screw it." She said, standing to clean up her equipment.

She took all her used brushes and washed them off under the sink in the corner of the small room. Then she washed off her palette thoroughly, setting it down in the afternoon sunlight filtering through the full body window.

As she was starting to cap all her paint bottles, the double door entrance suddenly opened quite loudly.

"There you are!" Kenna exclaimed. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Why didn't you look here first? I'm always here."

"Just hurry up, Your Highness." Rosie said, grabbing hold of her wrist.

"But my paint will dry out if I don't close the caps–"

"We'll send someone to do it, just please hurry." Rosie started to drag the princess, who couldn't help but smile.

The only people that really amused the Princess was were her maids. They always stressed out over nothing.

"Stop that smirking." Em snapped upon their arrival of Blair's room.

The room turned into a tornado as the Blair's maids raced around as if their bums were aflame. They quickly undressed her and adorned her with a silk robe that had the kingdom's symbol embroidered in it.

The maids sat her down on the chair in front of the mirrors, and started to get Blair ready.

"Can I pick my own dress this time?" She asked with the voice that usually made people melt.

"As long as we approve of it." Kenna replied, muffled from the pins in her mouth. "But that'll be last, we need to make sure we can get your makeup on first."

"I don't need it, though." The Princess mumbled, trying not to grimace from how the pins were practically stabbing her scalp.

"As pretty as you may think you are, you need it." Kenna murmured back.

The Princess smirked. "What if I want to make a fashion statement?"

"Oh, shush. Unless you want your lipstick to be a disaster." Em scolded.

"Well, if you're doing it, it'll be one anyways."

"Excuse me?!"

Blair cracked a smile. "I'm kidding!"

The others chuckled, shaking their heads.

"But she's right," Rosie said, giving Em a little push. "We can all agree that I'm the master of lipsticking."

"Lipsticking?" Kenna asked. "Is that a word?"

"Just focus on her hair." Rosie muttered.

"How about this one?" Em asked, coming from the closet with a bright red mermaid dress with ruffles at the tail.

"I thought we agreed to throw that out." Blair said. "You know I don't that style. And can I just wear a beige one?"

"You need to stand out, though. Your mother personally requested that, and I can't disobey."

The Princess rolled her eyes. This was so like her mother.

"You have to get married off soon, you know that right? You can't keep acting as though you're some tomboy." Rosie said lightly.

"You mean acting like myself? People don't need to marry me if they don't like how I act."

"You know we're not talking about normal people. You need to start acting like a Queen."

"I'm only sixteen."

"You'll only be sixteen for so long. Your birthday is just around the corner. And before you know it, you'll be nineteen and a bachelorette." Kenna chimed in.

"Please don't vex me. I'm quite waspish today."

"Okay, how about this?" Em held up a yellow gown that had a halter style.

The Princess made face, making Rosie furrow her eyebrows.

"Stop moving." Rosie snapped.

"I want a black and gold dress. I want a nice gold too. I don't want halter, at least not tonight. I want it to be off the shoulder, and more black than gold."

"I'll come help." Kenna said, finishing off the last details of the Princess's hair.

"Hurry up with that dress!" Rosie called the others. "I need to know what kind of shades I should use."

"Found the perfect one!" Em yelled through giggling fits. "Drumroll please!"

Rosie shook her head, resisting a smile. "Just show us the dress."

Kenna rushed out of the closet to the Blair.

"I don't even care about whether or not you want this one because it's perfect. Now stand up and try it on."

The Princess stood eagerly as the maids put on the dress. She was amused at how the maids worked in perfect sync without hesitation. She could not imagine want she'd do without them.

"Do you like it?" Em asked hopefully, looking at the Princess through the mirror.

A smile grew on her face as she stared at her reflection.

The dress was truly a sight to behold. Laced gold patterns looked striking against the black silk that contrasted to the Princess's ivory skin.

It was off the shoulder with long sleeves that had black lace, showing off her collar bones.

"I love it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, I just want you to know that, if you don't get into the selected, I won't be mad or angry in any way."

"Mom, I know." Avery assured. "I won't be either."

"Just know that they are literally picking from millions of people. Don't be too disappointed if you're not picked."

"I'm not expecting to get picked, you know that. And you know my...opinion on all this."

Mrs. Love smiled down at the her, eyes tearing up. "I love you."

"You don't have to tell me all this. I know this. You don't have to cry."

Mrs. Love laughed, making her daughter smile unconsciously. Her laugh made everyone smile just from the sound. "I don't even know why I'm crying. Did I tell you about my own mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm gonna tell it to you once more.

Once upon a time, I had my own selection. And, like you, I hadn't really cared much for it, I really did love my life, even if my father was gone.

But, my mom forced me to enter, so I did. And, like I had been expecting, I wasn't chosen. But my mother, I guess, had been expecting me to win.

That night, she weeped and weeped and drank. And next morning was just horrible. I-I…"

Mrs. Love took a deep breath. "I was kicked out of the house. I spent the night with my horse on the family farm. But someone had found me. Someone who took me in and loved me and filled my life with happiness."

"Yeah, Yeah, andyou pursued your dream as a pianist and had bunch of really lazy children." Avery said, trying to make her mom stop crying.

"Yes. And now I have a daughter that is the best painter I know, and who can sing like an angel."

"Mom!" Isaac called from the living room. "The Report is starting!"

"Already?" Avery yelled, rushing over to watch it.

Isaac was sitting on their small, worn out couch with Mr. Love and Lucian. Their resemblance to each other was quite uncanny.

"Hello, hello! And welcome to this week's report. I'm Barton, as you all know, and I hope you guys are excited because I know I am!" Barton gestured for the crowd to get louder, which they eagerly obeyed. He smiled perfectly, not a flaw in sight.

Avery couldn't stop the tingling in her hands or the butterflies in her stomach. She shouldn't be nervous, she doesn't even care about the Selection. Mrs. Love rubbed her back, trying to be as soothing as possible.

Barton started off with all the reports; first about Illéa, then worldwide. The Girl felt like he was never going to get to the Selection, until gave the crowd an almost secretive smile.

"Now, we get to the good part. Prince Edward, please come up to the stage."

The crowd went wild as the Prince walked toward Barton with a smile that was sure to melt every girl's heart.

Avery just blinked and studied him more closely than she ever had in her life.

He had devilishly good looks, with the confidence of, well, a prince.

"How is our favorite Prince of the evening feeling?" Barton asked, giving Prince Edwards a small pat on the back.

"Hungry." He said with a smile, making Barton and the crowd chuckle. "That, and quite excited to see all the candidates for the future queen of Illéa."

Avery wondered how he could be so calm with the idea of finding a wife through some kind of game show.

"I'm sure we all feel the same. Am I right?"

The crowd answered Barton with as much zeal as him.

"Well, let's get to it folks!" A small box to the top right corner of the screen suddenly appeared with Prince Edward's flawless face. He just smiled calmly.

"Our first guest to the Castle is Miss Nina Gin of Clermont, Two."

The screen was filled with a beautiful girl's face that probably turned every boy into a puddle.

Avery hands clenched to fists. Even if she did get into the Selection, how could she ever compete with someone as beautiful and of high status as her.

She looked at the prince's reaction, but as always, he was smiling charmingly. Her eyes went from the screen to her brothers. Of course, their eyes were wide and their cheeks were pink.

"Miss Connor Johnson of Whites, Three."

The girl that appeared on the screen was obviously mixed with Asian with a bit of Caucasian. She was pretty, with smooth, pale skin and dark hair.

As the names kept going, Avery suddenly couldn't help but hope that she was chosen. She knew that it would only be like this for the moment. She just needed to remind herself that she was quite content with what she had right here.

All the girls that had passed by were pretty, and higher than five. At this rate, Avery didn't stand a chance.

"Miss Elina Salzburg of Bonita, Five."

Avery smiled a bit. It was nice that a five was chosen from a more poor place like Bonita.

"Miss Tessa Gold of Labrador, Two."

More and more names rolled by for what seemed like forever until one certain name made Avery and her family gasp.

"Miss Avery Love of Waverly, Five."


End file.
